Rainbows End Chapter 4
Rainbows End Chapter 4 The sun rose over the Kimmerle home. Kate woke up, smiling. She looked at the beautiful wedding ring on her left hand. She looked at her new husband, John Asquith. She smiled feeling great. John woke up, "Morning, Mrs. Asquith," he smiled at her. Kate grinned back, "Morning, Mr. Asquith," she said. John dropped a kiss on her head, "Any news from your sister?" he asked. "Not from her," Kate said, "but Chris called and sent his congratulations. Michelle was still sitting in her room sulking. When she isn't ranting and raving." "She's intent on causing trouble," John said, "she was bad in school, and she is worse now." "It's me she hates," Kate reassured John. "Still, she should not be treating you like that," John said, "I think it is time that I confronted her." "Be careful," Kate said. "I will," John said. Later that day, John went to the Franklin home. Michelle was sulking. Nothing she did was worth it anymore. John came in, "Michelle?" he asked. Michelle glared at her brother in-law. "I don't want to talk to you!" she exploded. John glared back at her, "Like it or not, you will hear it from me," he snapped, "I am tired of your ranting and raving about Kate marrying me!" "She should not be married!" Michelle screamed, "I am the only one who should be married into money!" "Damn you, Michelle," John raged, "you are just jealous of your sister!" Michelle was outraged. "Jealous?!" she screamed, "Jealous of Katherine?! How dare you! I am NOT jealous of her! I HATE her! She's always outdone me! She had the best grades, she had the love of Mom and Dad, and I was the one who always got the sloppy seconds! I hate her! HATE her! HATE HER!" "Your sister applied herself to the fullest of her abilities," John yelled at Michelle, "all you have done is use school as a place for socializing. You've seen Kate's grades! Kate applied herself with her diligence and then some." "I know you hold my dear sister in high esteem," Michelle said icily, "given you married her! But I am tired of getting sloppy seconds." "Maybe that is because you wasted your life!" John raged. "Wasted?! I got my marriage to money," Michelle flung back at him, "I married Chris, and I did pretty damned well for myself! Without my stupid sister!" "Your 'stupid sister' as you so put it," John said coldly, "is my wife! She made a good shot for herself, whether you like it or you don't!" "Get OUT of my house!" Michelle ordered. "Get out of here! I don't want to see you again, and you can tell my stupid sister that she is dead to me!" "I don't think he has to," Kate said, "I just heard it from your mouth!" "Get out of here," Michelle said acidly. "It will be my pleasure!" Kate said angrily, "But not until I say this to you! You never applied yourself! You always thought you were better than me! I got where I am because I worked hard at it! It was hard work! You never even wanted to exert one iota of work! You used school as a socializing place, that was all you ever did! All you cared about was the power and prestige and bullying everyone to do your bidding! I will NOT forget what you did to Shane Holloway! You insulted him to the point of where he killed himself! I think you remember what happened, do you not, John?" John nodded, "I remember, Shane was near death, and he died in Chris Franklin's arms," he said, "I was there, and so were you, Kate." "I do remember that," Kate said, "I saw Chris holding him while Shane was dying in his arms." Michelle was furious, "Do I care about that?" she snapped. Chris, who overheard his wife's nasty taunt, came in, and he was not happy. "Do you think that I will never get that out of my mind?" Chris said angrily, "Shane was one of my closest friends. John, Shane and I buddied it around all the time. And now I find that YOU were the one who insulted him to the point where he had to kill himself! Have you NO soul whatsoever?!" "Maybe I don't have any soul," Michelle snapped angrily, "but I am more entitled to who I am!" John glared at his sister in-law. "Then I shall leave," he said. "As will I," Kate glared at her sister, "and remember this, Michelle, you brought all this on yourself!" "And I!" Chris said. Michelle was stunned, "What do you mean?!" she shrieked, "You cannot leave me!" Chris glared at his wife, "I can, Michelle, and I will!" he snapped. He then turned to John and Kate. "May I stay with you for a time until I find a place to live?" Kate smiled, "Of course," she said, "we have plenty of room!" "Thank you," Chris smiled, "I will have my things sent over at once." Michelle raged, "You can't do this to me!" she screamed. Chris was furious, "I can and I will," he said, "and I must! You made it clear that you are superior to everyone else, and I am not going to tolerate it!" "You have no choice but to tolerate it," Michelle screamed, "you are my husband! I am your wife! You have to stay here with me!" "No, I don't!" Chris said coldly, "I am going somewhere where I am treated with respect and dignity! I don't have that with you!" With that, John, Kate and Chris stormed out of the front door. Michelle looked at her closed door, and she watched as her husband climbed into Kate and John's car. The car drove off. Michelle stared at the table which was set for dinner. She took a look at the supposedly intimate dinner that she and Chris were to have. She couldn't stand it. She grabbed a piece of china and threw it to the floor, then she swept the table clean of every piece of finery and smashed them all! She then threw herself down to the couch and sobbed. Meanwhile, at the Asquiths house, Chris was tired. He had heard from the servants that Michelle had destroyed the dining room table setting. He made arrangements to get more china for the house. John sat down next to his friend. "Michelle has totally made a fool of herself," Chris said, sadly. "My butler called. He said that she destroyed the dining room table settings. Swept the table clean she did." "I have no sympathy for her," John said. "Neither do I," Kate said. "I'm sorry, Chris, she is my sister, but she's gone too far this time." Chris nodded, "I shall file for divorce in the morning," he said. Kate was stunned, "That bad, eh?" she said. Chris nodded, "I can't live with her anymore, Katie," he said, "I cannot deal with her." Kate nodded, understanding. "I grew up with her," she said, "but I think that was hard enough for everyone. She always wanted things her way." Chris nodded, as did John, "We went with her at various times," Chris said, "and I married her. But you had to be around her 24/7. I am wishing I wouldn't have to go through this, but she pushed me to that level." "That she did," Kate said. "I am glad I am going to do this," Chris said. "I'll have my attorney advise you," John said, "I would do that for you, an old friend." "Thank you," Chris said. The next day, Chris went to the Peoria County Courthouse. He filed for divorce from Michelle. She angrily contested it, but he won. She was ordered to move out of his house. Luckily for Michelle, Jessica Hudson allowed her to move with her to her condo. Michelle had her things removed from their house; and Chris sold the Franklin Mansion, which he had been in his family and a large part of Fairwood Park history for many years was sold to the city of Fairwood Park to become a museum. Chris moved into the Asquiths house, and John and Kate made the most of him living there. Michelle vented her rage to her best friend about all that happened. How Kate won again, and how she ruined everything. How Chris was a no-good piece of garbage who threw her over when she was the best loving wife she was. The town sided more with Chris, who had been a member of one of the town's founding families, and while Michelle was a member of a high-powered family, she was considered a black sheep since she squandered her advantages. Kate was sipping coffee, but she waited until the day was over. John came home and Chris was with him. "How'd it go?" she asked. "Quick and painless," Chris said, "I am no longer married to Michelle." Kate was sad at Chris's being divorced from her sister, but again, she had done it herself. And Michelle had nobody to blame but herself. Category:Rainbows End